harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2
Rated R? Does anyone think it will be rated R? And if not, what? Seeing as its a kids film, I doubt it would be an R. But as the film doesnt come out for another three years this whole conversations pointless. - [[User:Vaysey|'Vaysey']] – Gryffindor 15:43, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :There is a possibility it will be R. At least PG 13... 19:17, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Why in the world word it be rated R? --Lupin & Kingsley 23:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree, especially if you don't have any proof to back this claim up. -Adv193 16:23, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Matoro was just saying it was possible that it will be rated R in response to somebody else's question. He never said that it was definitively going to be rated R; it's his opinion, not a "claim" requiring proof. ::While I personally doubt it will receive this rating, considering the audience for the novels, it is possible -- R ratings are typically given for violence, especially violence that includes blood. Deathly Hallows includes scenes of Harry and Ron losing teeth (Harry in the Battle over Little Whinging, Ron when he's punched by a Snatcher), which has to be bloody; Ron severely bleeds from being Splinched; Hermione gets tortured (even if they don't show it directly, as in the book, it's an extremely violent and disturbing act); Harry gets bitten by a snake after it comes out of a corpse (again, disturbing); numerous characters die... There's a lot of violence in Deathly Hallows, and I can't see the filmmakers being able to depict the Battle of Hogwarts as bloodless, even if curses tend to make deaths a little 'cleaner', as it were. ::However, nobody has "proof" about the rating, seeing as the films won't be coming out for years (as Vaysey already pointed out). Oread 16:56, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Matoro I never mint to accuse you of saying that it will be rated R, sorry about that. --Lupin & Kingsley 20:27, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't think the DH films will get an R rating, given that their core audience is under 18, but I do think they will be a strong PG-13. DH, as a book, is dark and violent, so bringing those elements to the screen is unavoidable if the filmmakers want to do justice to the original story. But I do think some stuff will have to be left out or toned done considerably because it is simply too intense for family movies. Two particularly gory scenes that come to mind are George's ear and Snape's death. Indirect camera angles could be used for the ear, like was done with Pettigrew's hand in the GoF film, but I think it will more likely be left out, as it is not integral to the plot. Snape's death cannot be cut, because it is integral to the plot, but they'll definitely tone it down, maybe having him die from venom instead of extreme blood loss. :At this point, though, everything about how violent the movies will be or what ratings they will receive is speculation. We'll just have to wait and see as more information comes in over the next few months. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) No it should not be a 15 (R rating). The story of Harry Potter is for kids no matter how dark it gets. It will most likely be a 12A (PG-13) though. 13:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) * Considering we've had two Potter films get PG-13 already, and given the level of violence in the book, I would say a PG-13 is likely. There's nothing in the book that justifies an R rating (certainly nothing that resembles the silly love scene rumors kicking around). 23skidoo 03:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with Matoro, Lupin & Kingsley, 23skiddo, Vaysed & Oread. There's really no reason to make the last movie an "R" rated film. If they do parents would never let their little kids see it. -- T.J. (talk) 15:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sure it will be a 12. The last 3 have been 12s (but Half-Blood Prince was a 12A). So maybe it will be a 12A. But this talk page is for talking about improvements to the article, not ratings. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 06:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Two Articles When the films are closer, should this article be split in two? RaggieSoft 04:07, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :There are two films, so I definately think that the articles should be split in two at some point. --Freakatone 12:38, 16 March 2008 (UTC) well what I dont understand is why they are spliting it into 2 movies??? --Its_A_Sammy 12:53, 23 May 2008 : There's too much important information in the final book. If they cut out/alter too much, the movie loses its faithfulness to the novel. And they can't fit everything into, call it, a two and a half hour movie. --Cubs Fan2007 19:09, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree, we should split this article into two pages. ----ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl) 11:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I also agree --Hellabore (Deathly Hallows) :I personally think the article should be split when we know where the films will be split -Smonocco 12:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Smonocoo --Hellabore (Deathly Hallows) ::I agree that this article should be split when we have more information on how Parts I and II are going to differ (plot, cast, etc.). I think we should change the title to "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (films)" for now. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:15, 10 April 2009 (UTC) If there is going to a huge difference in the cast between both films then I'll agree with the idea of splitting this article into two. If not then I'll that needs to be done is create 3 cast sections, one for characters that appear in both movies and the other two for those that only appear in one movie each. It also depends if there are any changes at all between the books and the movie that occur in this film because there is no telling what may happen until the release date. -Adv193 14:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) **Furthermore this also reminds me of why I created an omissions section for the film version of the Goblet of Fire, because it had to do with controlling potential overflowing information since I did it to make it easier to navigate. Though from what I figure there is likely going to be enough information that is massive enough that will require the need to create 2 pages for this film to control the massive details. -Adv193 01:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Cast The cast list is reaching a ridiculous size if we continue like this. Only the main cast (the cast that is always on the posters and promo's and dvd's) should be noted like this. The rest of them should be in the text down below. That would mean that aside from the trio the following actors would be on the list (alphabetical order): Helena Bonham Carter, Robbie Coltrane, Warwick Davis, Ralph Fiennes, Michael Gambon, Brendon Gleeson, Richard Griffiths, John Hurt, Jason Isaacs, Alan Rickman, Fiona Shaw, Maggie Smith, Timothy Spall, David Thewlis, Julie Walters and Mark Williams. 16 names, the rest in the article section. If you agree, I'm willing to change it. *At the moment I have to disagree with you, as we are still early on into the filming I feel the cast list is an important link as to which characters are being included in the films. As time goes by and the article is split for the two films, that may be the time to edit it.--[[User:Darth Jadious|'Darth Jadious']] 15:06, 19 August 2009 (UTC) shell cottage i dont think that is sheel cottage with one of the link it might be malfoy manor 07:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hogwarts Students Does anyone know where it is confirmed that Scarlett Byrne, Louis Doyle and Hugh Mitchell are reprising their roles as Pansy Parkinson, Ernie Macmillan and Colin Creevey in Deathly Hallows. I can't find them confirmed anywhere. According To www.mugglenet.com they are all going to be in Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] 20:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Where? All I can find is a place with castmembers and all of them are listed Waiting For Confirmation. Charlie Weasley Does anybody know if Charlie Weasley has been or will be cast in Deathly Hallows? --Adumb1881 12:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) No word yet, as far as I'm aware. I'm sure he will be in the movie though. Jayden Matthews 12:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Cast List The cast list is starting to look a little speculated, some of the listed actors/actresses I'm unsure of. This current list claims that Tiana Benjamin is returning for her role of Angelina Johnson, however a few months back in an EastEnders Q&A's I asked this question; "Will you be returning for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?" and she replied "I don't think so, for the moment I am very happily staying on EastEnders - for as long as they will have me! I don't know much about the film other than it's been split into two parts. I did have an amazing time on the film and doing the video game and it's something that I'll always be proud to have been part of, but being in EastEnders is a childhood dream for me." But this list confirms her as returning without any source etc; Is there any source that states her return? Also the same for Lee Jordan's actor returning too, the last I heard he was studying to become a fashion designer and didn't return as he was on a Sky TV show or something. :I also noticed that it states that Alex Crockford will be returning as Charlie Weasley. I don't believe this has been confirmed. -Smonocco 23:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Just checked I.M.Db. and apparently he will be returning but i've noticed that, according to the article several other actors will be returning, however no sources are provided. -Smonocco 14:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Grawp "recasting"??? I removed the following statement from the casting section: Recasting for Rubeus Hagrid's giant half-brother Grawp has yet to be announced. I'm not sure if it's just a case of somebody trying to be thorough, but Grawp was a CGI creation in the last movie, so there is no recasting to be done, unless I missed something that indicates Grawp will be played by a flesh-and-blood actor in DH. 23skidoo 15:27, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well, Grawp's movements and look was based and filmed with actor Tony Maudsley. You can kind of say that he played Grawp in Order of the Phoenix. Lilleby The name of the article. I am seriously concerned about the name of this article. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is ONE film in TWO parts. IT IS NOT TWO SEPERATE FILMS. The name should be changed to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Film). David Heyman said that the Deathly Hallows is ONE film, NOT two. See http://en.wikipedia.org/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) I request that this page is renamed to the said name above, as there is evidence to show that it's 1 film. Thank You Lee7003 12:22, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :It's one story, but it's still two films, one to be released in 2010 and the other in 2011http://www.latimes.com/entertainment/la-et-potter13mar13,0,6933162.story. It's not much different from the Back to the Future trilogy or The Lord of the Rings trilogy. - Nick O'Demus 13:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Your comparison is faulty. Back to the Future is a trilogy, as it is three self-contained but connected seperate works. But The Lord of the Rings is not a trilogy, but one single book with a single self-contained story, which the original publisher insisted on splitting into three volumes because of costs. -a Tolkiendil 14:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It's going to be two films so it requires two articles. We know now where the films are to be split, so I propose that we start to think about breaking up the article. Jayden Matthews 14:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, the article should be divided into two. Lilleby 19:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) William Is William going to play in this movie? He only signed up for An education :S He doesn't want to answer my question so i ask you guys. OLiViA 20:17, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :If you are referring to Mark Williams. Yes, he will.source-link --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 07:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I think he means William Melling, who played Nigel in the last three films. Jayden Matthews 08:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure about him, since i haven't received any reports yet ragarding his coming back for DH. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 09:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Professor Trewlany As sad I am to see Emma Thompson not returning as Sybil, I am thrilled at the possibility of having Nicollete Sheridan take on the role. I am a huge fan of ABC's Desperate Housewives, and would love to see womanizer Edie Britt play such a wacky and interesting character! What do you guys think?--Bella Goth 02:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Bella Goth Two Articles? Does anyone know if this will be split into two different articles when the movies get closer to their release? Jack5555 16:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) * The point has been raised above. They probably will split the article, but for now they shouldn't because there are still aspects that we don't know about the way the films will be divided. For example, I find it hard to imagine that Maggie Smith, Robbie Coltrane, and some of the other big names won't appear in some way in the first film. I re-read DH this past weekend and I could see circumstances where they could insert Hogwarts scenes into the first half of the story. On the other hand it's possible that characters appearing in the first part of the story in the books - say, Tonks for example - might only appear in Part 2 of the movie. What I'm saying is until we get confirmation as to what's been added, what's been shifted around, etc., it should probably stay one article for now, at least until the first movie is released. 23skidoo 14:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) "Because she is an American" I deleted the following statement regarding the question as to whether Eleanor Columbus is returning as Susan Bones: "who is very unlikely to reappear as she is an American". What is this garbage? No source, just a statement saying an actress isn't likely to appear because she has the wrong passport. Give me a break. Where's the source for this? Now if you were to say she wasn't likely to appear because her dad isn't directing the thing, that would be fine. 23skidoo 14:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :For all the previous movies all speaking roles had to be played by British actors per JKR's request. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 15:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :But she doesn't have a large presense in the final book; she's just one of the many people fighting in the battle. I don't recall her even having any lines. Lots Of Unconfirmed Cast Members I've noticed there are quite a few actors on the cast list here that have been unconfirmed to return to the film and with no references to back them up: *Ralph Ineson as Amycus Carrow, *Alex Crockford as Charlie Weasley, *George Harris as Kingsley Shacklebolt, *Johnpaul Castrianni as Yaxley. Also, the citation for Richard Cubison as Antonin Dolohov doesn't actually mention him. I know it has been confirmed somewhere that Pete Perry will play Dedalus Diggle and Louise Walpole will play Hestia Jones, but I think we need to find a reference because I can't find one. Hopefully, we will be able to find citations, but if no-one can, I think these will have to be deleted from this page. Harry granger 19:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I found a source, that Johnpaul Castrianni plays a Death Eater in HP 7, here: http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=71872 Great, thank you! I think this is confirmation that Johnpaul Castrianni will be playing Yaxley in the 2 movies and I will edit all pages accordingly. Joeworthy 19:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Harry granger 19:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) That's my first thank you. Thanks for it. Always pleased, when I can help. New Trailer Can someone provide a link to the new trailer with the quidditch picth, voldemort chase etc.? Thanks Sky Shadow All Hail Optimus Prime(and Hermione). 07:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sky Shadow, Potter sneak peek (not trailer) was revealed by Warner Brothers during Showest, which is exclusively reserved for a professional audience... So this images are not intended to be revealed to a wider public, at least at this time and under this shape! Bye 09:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Chris Columbus. I think it's a good idea if Chris Columbus direct the epilogue, because he does a good job in the first two films that are less mature and more childish. Anyone known a notice about he? Or you think it's not a good idea? --ArthurCh 16:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC)ArthurCh8 Harry granger 18:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I have new information. Since it does not function on the film site I give it here. There is a new actor and a new actress. 1. Danielle Bilyard as Extra, source: http://www.uk.filmcrewpro.com/view.php?uid=280196 2. Jennifer Clegg as a Snatcher, source: http://www.uk.dancerspro.com/view.php?uid=240425 Perhaps it does interest someone. Cast List Can an admin please rule on if the cast list should be how Jayce wants it, or as it was prior to this? Thank you in advance. CoolDudeAl 20:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) The cast list, as it stands, is full of misinformation and speculation. The descriptions of each character, for example, are completely and utterly useless, not to mention riddled with bias and personal opinion. If someone comes to this site looking for information on the characters then they can find it in the respective articles. The "TBA" is massively speculative. We don't even know if all the characters from the book are going to be in the film, and we certainately should'nt be listing them in the cast. Having a section of the cast dedicated to actors who have appeared in preivious Harry Potter films and who may or may not appear in this one is likewise, redundent, and speculative. The cast list should therfore stay as it is, as per my last edit. –K.A.J•T• • • 07:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least I got a well thought out response. I wouldn't say it was full of "misinformation and speculation", that seems a bit strong. The TBA section never say that all those characters were defiantly appearing in the film. In fact it said almost the opposite. My only other point would be that no one has had a problem with these things on the page for several months. I don't understand why now it would be a problem. And I can guarantee you that some of those characters listed (at the least the epilogue children), will be in the movie. But whatever pleases you and Jayce I suppose will have to stand for now. CoolDudeAl 17:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki's are always works in progress. There are a great many things that need to be changed, and they don't always get done straight away. That doesn't mean we shouldn't bother, or that we should just accept substandard articles as they are. The key principle of wiki editing is verification. If an encyclopedia cannot verify it's contents then it has no credibility. That's why the cast list must only contain actors who have been confirmed to be appearing in the film. Thank you for understanding. –K.A.J•T• • • 17:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I have found another actor for Deathly Hallows. It is Jim Goldstone as Ministry of Magic policeman, look here: http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=301531 Harry granger 18:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I have already found other actors. Here they are: Ifeoma Oboko as Extra, source: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3894361/ Sarah Jane O'Neill as Ministry Wizard, source: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3506359/ George Potts as Balding Wizard, source: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0693431/ Catherine Laine as Ministry Typist, source: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3559763/ [[User:Harry granger|Harry granger] 19:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC)] Two missing snatchers According to their web pages, http://www.chloebruce.co.uk and http://www.gracebruce.co.uk, both Cloe and Grace Bruce play snatchers in the upcoming Harry Potter movie. MarcusSteiner 11:59, May 21, 2010 (UTC)